Vigyázz a napraforgóra
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Oroszország viszonylag beletörődően hagyta, hogy Finnország kikiáltsa a függetlenségét. Vagy mégsem?


– Szóval te is itt hagysz engem.

Még mielőtt kopogtatott volna a nehéz mahagóni ajtón, már tudta, hogy ő az. Finnország lágyan, kecsesen járt, csizmája ütemes jellegzetességgel kopogott együtt a lépteivel, és ez egy olyan hang volt, amit Oroszország bármikor felismert volna.

Elfordult az ablaktól és Tinóra nézett. A férfi az ajtóban állt, bocsánatkérő, ünnepélyesen komoly arccal, de mosolyogva. A kezeit a háta mögött fonta össze. Szívfájdítóan aranyos volt, ártatlan, és az összképet egyedül csak az zavarta meg, hogy már nem orosz, hanem finn egyenruhát viselt. Ivan tudta, hogy ő maga varrta titokban, míg azt hitte, hogy nem tud róla. Ó, csak idő kérdése volt…

Finnország beljebb lépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Elbúcsúzni jöttem – mondta egyenesen Oroszország szemébe nézve. – Nagyon illetlen lett volna, ha csak úgy szótlanul elmennék… – Közelebb lépett az oroszhoz, és az egyik kezét előhúzta a háta mögül. Egy szál napraforgó volt nála, talán frissen szedett, mert a zöldje élettel teli volt, és a szirmok sárgán ragyogtak. Ivan arca felderült, mint egy gyermeké; eltűnt róla az a szomorúság, ami az utóbbi időben jellemezte, a világháború és az országbeli forradalom gyötrelmei. Nem akart még itthon is harcolni olyasvalakiért, aki sosem volt igazán az övé. Finnország hagyta, hogy elvegye tőle a virágot, miközben egy pillanatra egymáshoz ért a kezük.

– Tél közepén… mégis honnan…?

– Ez legyen az én titkom – nevetett Tino. Ivan lehajolt hozzá arcon csókolni őt. Különleges gesztus volt ez, melyben Finnország gyakran részesült, még ha voltak is köztük kisebb összezörrenések – az Orosz Birodalomnak mégiscsak a finnek voltak a legbékésebb alattvalói. Inkább az volt a meglepő, ahogy az orosz gyengéden, de szorosan átölelte és percekig nem mozdultak. Finnország becsukta a szemét, engedelmesen simult az ölelésébe, és az arcát Oroszország ingébe fúrta, mélyen beszívva annak télillatát. A vére száguldozott az ereiben.

Egy idő után egykori ellensége enyhített a szorításon, mire Tino arrébb húzódott, hogy egymás szemébe tudjanak nézni. Valahogy annyira bensőséges volt ez a pillanat, ez az ölelés, ahogy az orruk hegye összeért, és természetesnek tűnt, amikor a tekintetük egymás ajkára siklott. Végül Finnország tette meg az első lépést; lábujjhegyre állt, balra döntötte a fejét és lágyan megcsókolta az oroszt. Ez főleg azért érte meglepetésként Ivant, mert még sosem volt olyan alkalom, hogy a kicsi Tino magától, teljesen önszántából megcsókolta volna; mindig ő kezdeményezett, ha éppen úgy tartotta a kedve, esetleg már ájulásig kínozta az ellenkező Torist, míg a két másik balti titokzatos módon felszívódott, akkor ott volt még Tino, aki már az első alkalom után megtanulta, hogy nem szabad ellenkezni. Talán ezért is jöttek ki olyan jól…

Miután felocsúdott a meglepetésből, Ivan a derekánál fogva magához rántotta Tinót. A finn a nyaka köré fonta a karjait és az ajka elnyílt; egyikük sem kapott rendesen levegőt, így végül zihálva, kipirultan váltak el egymástól. Tino a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és az ablakot kezdte el szuggerálni. Fagyos jégvirágok híztak az üvegen, de egy részén valaki – valószínűleg Ivan – lekaparta őket, hogy ki lehessen látni az utcára és a befagyott Névára. Ez Szentpétervár, az egykori cárság központja, az élettel teli, kegyetlen nagyváros, melyet most már Petrográdnak hívnak… ez pedig már nem az ő Oroszországa, már cár sincs, akinek annak idején hűséget fogadott. Tüntetők vonulnak végig az utcákon vörös zászlókkal, egy új kort hirdetve. Tino tudta, mennyire retteg ettől Ivan, hiszen nem ismerheti, milyen jövőt hoznak neki ezek az emberek Egyelőre csak a fájdalmat érzi, amit okoznak neki… Még Anasztáziát is elvették tőle. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy ez az ölelés, amiben most állnak, sokkal többet jelent Oroszországnak, mint neki; a tartományai közül talán ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem rettegett tőle, legfeljebb egészségesen tartott tőle, de hiába volt kellemes érzés összeölelkezni vagy akár szeretkezni vele (az emlékekre mindig az arcába szaladt a vér, utána pedig elkezdett lefelé süllyedni…), ez neki akkor is csak barátság volt. Ő soha nem tudott benne szerelmet ébreszteni, mint Svédország.

Finnország lefutatta a kezeit Oroszország mellkasára, és ott megtámaszkodva megpróbálta őt finoman eltolni magától. Kezdett túl hosszúra nyúlni ez a búcsú…

– Köszönök mindent, Ivan.

– Addig ne köszönj semmit, amíg nem ismerem el a függetlenségedet – mormolta a hajába, ezzel összekócolva a finom szálakat. Tino felsóhajtott. Hát persze, hogy nem lesz ilyen egyszerű…

– Oroszország, kérlek, engedj el…

– Majd meglátom.

– Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek? – kérdezte megadóan a finn. Persze ez valahol túl nagy meghunyászkodás volt, de csak egy kicsi áldozat, ha a népéről van szó.

Ivan nem válaszolt a kérdésére, de elengedte. A napraforgót lerakta az asztalra, utána a vállánál fogva az ablakhoz vezette Tinót. Odaérvén folytatta a jégvirágok lekaparását az üvegről, Finnország pedig segített neki egy zsebkendővel, így lassan az egész tiszta és átlátszó lett. Az utcákon a szokásos emberforgatag tülekedett, szinte úgy folytak végig az utakon, mint egy nehéz, sűrű massza.

– Kik ezek, Tinuska? Te ismered őket? Azt mondják, hogy a népem, de én nem ismerem őket, és annyira különböznek tőlem… Nézd, mennyi pirosat viselnek! Ha lehunyom a szemem, akkor már csak ezt a színt látom. Olyan, mintha vérben úszna a mindenség. Nem elég a háborúban, még itt is…

Finnország hallgatott. Nem felelhetett semmit a férfi kérdéseire, mert nyilvánvalóan megsértődött volna a válaszokon. Hogy kik ők? Az orosz nép, a dolgozó osztály, akiket eddig elnyomtak, csak egy ismeretlen, végeláthatatlan tömegként kezeltek, de aztán jöttek más névtelenek, ismeretlenek, akik nevet szereztek maguknak, a tömeg élére álltak és vezették őket. A nemesi réteg uralmának vége, mondták, a cárok leköszöntek, most már mindenki egyenjogúnak számíttatott… Oroszország majd szépen rájön magától erre, még ha most csak kavargó értetlenség lakozik a szívében.

Tinónak a vörös a nyári, szeles naplementéket jelentette a tavak fölött.

– Egy nap még nem olyan sok, igaz, Tino? Csak ennyit maradj még – fordult felé nagy sokára mosolyogva Ivan.

Tino bólintott.

A reggel korán jött, de borult éggel, fény nélkül; Tino cigaretta füstjére ébredt, ami az ágy végében ücsörgő Oroszország cigijéből származott. Finnország felült, és egészen a nyakáig húzta a takarót. Ivan valószínűleg már réges-rég felöltözött, és most újabb adag füstöt eresztett ki az ajkán. Vidáman fordult a finn felé.

– Összekészítettem a ruháidat – mutatott maga mellé egy kis halomra. – Mivel fogsz hazamenni?

– Azt hiszem, hogy a hajó lenne a leggyorsabb… – motyogta Finnország és meglepődötten konstatálta, hogy amikor öltözködni kezdett, Oroszország illedelmesen elfordult és nem bámulta. – De csak ha nincs befagyva a tenger.

– Talán szerencséd lesz vele, kicsi Finnország…

Tino még egyszer ellenőrizte makulátlan egyenruháját, kisimította rajta a ráncokat, és a tükörből rámosolygott Ivanra. Az orosz nagyon furcsán nézett vissza rá, de ennek nem tulajdonított jelentőséget.

– Vigyázz a napraforgóra – mondta a tükörben lévő Oroszországnak.

– Te pedig magadra – suttogta Ivan, és a szájába véve jól megszívta a cigarettát.

– Úgy lesz – felelte Finnország, azután elhagyta Oroszország házát.

A hajó csak nagy nehézségek árán tudott kifutni a kikötőből; Tino a fedélzet végében állt, integetett Pétervárnak, utána lehúzta az ujjáról a gyűrűt, amit Oroszország adott neki még régen és a Néva jégtáblái közé dobta; ott nyugodott Berwaldé is, amit még Ivan tépett ki a nyakából láncostul és hajított a folyó vizébe. Nyugodjon hát ott mindkét házasság emléke.

Oroszország nem vigyázott a virágra, másnap már összetörve hevert egy régi-régi szamovár romjai mellett, és senki sem vette rá a fáradtságot, hogy eltakarítsa. December végére rászánta magát, hogy elküldje Finnországnak a függetlenségének elismerését, amit megígért neki.

Január végén kitört a finn polgárháború – Tino búcsúajándékként kapott Ivan skizofréniájából.

* * *

><p><em>Hogy egészen pontosak legyünk, 1917-ben járunk, majdnem egy évvel a februári forradalom után. Finnország 1917. december 6-án kiáltotta ki a függetlenségét, de ezt csak 31-én ismerte el Oroszország, majd sorban a többi ország.<em>


End file.
